


Sugar, We're Going Down

by Darkangel4066



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkwardness, Ben Solo is a Good Boy, Bold Rey, Brief Assault Because It's in the Movie, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Moulin Rouge Crossover, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Snoke is Already Dead, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Trust Me - It's Brief, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: Ben is looking for the source of an Awakening in the Force. His search leads him to Canto Bight's most illustrious nightclub, the Moulin Rouge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forcedyads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcedyads/gifts).



> I would like to thank my beta, K_Puff, for helping to make this a readable story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sir?” 

The voice came from behind, causing Kylo Ren to incline his head. 

“What is it?” He snapped, irritated. 

“We’re approaching Cantonica, sir. You wanted to be notified when we arrived?” Mitaka almost squeaked, cringing. 

“Very good. Prepare my shuttle,” he commanded dismissively. 

When Mitaka had gone, Ben relaxed. He’d grown tired of the persona of Kylo Ren. It was exhausting to maintain, and people were constantly near pissing themselves around him. However, upholding it was a necessary evil until he could find a way to break away from the First Order. 

Snoke had been killed when the  _ Supremacy _ had taken damage in a battle, but Ben had been lucky enough to be on the _ Finalizer _ at the time. It was around that time he’d received a message from his mother trying to convince him to come back to the Light. 

Hux had been upset that the Supreme Leader was dead, and resentful when Ben had claimed the title. But it was necessary so that he could begin to dismantle the First Order piece by piece. To that end, he was going to Canto Bight, drawn there by an awakening in the Force. 

Sighing, he turned to prepare for his journey to the surface. 

  
  


*

Rey was irritated. 

Currently, she was standing in her room, holding tight to her bedpost, so that Marie could give the effect of a slimmer waist by lacing her corset as tightly as possible. Rey hated the blasted thing, and often wondered how men expected women to learn to do without adequate oxygen. 

This particular outfit was made of silver gemstones and onyx, shining in the dim light of the room. 

_ Mood lighting, _ Harold had called it. 

Harold and Marie were the proprietors of the Moulin Rouge, the premier nightclub and bordello in Canto Bight. She didn’t mind the performances at all; she even  _ enjoyed _ performing. What she didn’t enjoy were the men who insisted on pawing her  _ after  _ the shows. 

She absolutely hated how she was treated here. Most days she even found herself wishing for her old life as a scavenger on Jakku, rather than the comfortable life of a dancer and courtesan in Canto Bight’s most lavish nightclub. 

Marie tied the laces and tucked them inside the back of her sparkling bodice. “There, all done,” she said, looking her over appraisingly. “Harold says we’ll have a few special guests tonight, so be sure to really sell your charms.” 

Sighing, Rey nodded. “Yes, Marie. I just hate it.” 

“I know, but you want to be free, don’t you dear?” Marie cooed. “You’ll be fine. There will be powerful men in Canto Bight tonight, my dearest. Perhaps you will charm your way into the heart of one of them, and they’ll set you free.” 

“Is it possible?” Rey tried not to hope. 

“It is,” she said firmly. “Try not to be so cynical. Now, go down to the wings for your entrance. You’re on at 10 sharp.” 

“Yes, Marie,” Rey reluctantly agreed. _ Powerful men, _ she thought.  _ What powerful men?  _

*

Ben knew that he wasn’t the only one going to the city. Hux had announced that he was going to take the night off as well. Ben had rolled his eyes. He was such a smarmy bastard. Thankfully, they had come in separate shuttles. 

He had never eschewed his iconic mask in public before, and it felt strange to be without it. It was the only disguise he had available to him, however. No one but Snoke, his parents, and a select few others knew what he looked like without the mask. 

He had also forgone the cape, but kept the dark tunic, pants, and boots. His black hair fell in waves and curled around his collar roguishly. He almost looked like a smuggler. 

He moved amongst the bright lights and people, searching. Subtly reaching out with the Force, for the presence that he felt so strongly within himself. Suddenly, he found the thread he was looking for and followed with single-minded focus. 

He was shocked when his trail led to a dance hall and bordello:  _ The Moulin Rouge. Huh _ , he thought, studying the brightly lit facade with the large red windmill. Surely, not what he expected, but there was nothing for it. His quarry was there. 

Ben was glad it was dark. Dancers moved seductively in the shadows and many of them were not alone. He passed them quickly once he had determined that the thread did not end with any of them or their clients. 

Through another archway, he found the main dance hall. It was large and open with tables crowded into the shadowy recesses surrounding it. Dancers intermingled with the clientele in a fast-paced dance that many seemed to already know. Ben wondered how many of these men were regular patrons. 

He glanced around the room from the shadows before moving to an empty table. Somehow, so lost in reaching out with his senses, he still completely missed the man who slid in to join him. 

“Hey,” the stranger said. “You’re Ben?” 

Startled, Ben asked, “Who wants to know?” 

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron. I’m with the Resistance. Leia sent me to help you if you need it,” the man whispered. 

Ben eyed him critically. Why would his mother have sent help? “Leia?”

“She, you know,” Poe said, winking and wiggling his fingers with a hocus-pocus air, “ _ had a feeling.” _

Ben rolled his eyes, but the answer mollified him. Only his mother’s inner circle knew that she was Force sensitive, so this idiot must be trustworthy yet. “I don’t have much to go on,” he explained, returning to the topic at hand. “Just a feeling. Did you follow me in here?” 

Poe shrugged. “You were so distracted. It was easy.”

Suddenly, the lights went dark. The air began to shimmer with iridescent confetti, and his connection to his quarry became so strong that Ben was certain that he could grab the thread he felt and tug it as easily as if it were a solid and real thing. 

His eyes brushed past her at first, but returned to her as if drawn to her light. He vaguely heard Poe’s amused words at his left. “That must be the Sparkling Diamond,” he said. 

A droid that Ben hadn’t noticed beeped in response. An orange BB unit, he noted. Out loud he said, “Sparkling Diamond?” 

“Their headliner. She’s known as Satine. It’s not her real name, but no one knows that. Kind of like you, huh?” 

Ben was about to reply, but the woman had descended from the rafters dressed in a sparkling, gemstone-encrusted ensemble that probably cost a great deal of money despite its being rather skimpy. 

Her chestnut hair was pulled up in a chignon, and a sparkling top hat was perched jauntily on her head. Ben was transfixed, not only by the sight of her; The connection was emanating from  _ her _ . 

Her lips parted and she began to sing.  _ Diamonds are a girl’s best friend _ , he thought. What an appropriate song in a playground for the wealthy. 

“How does one get to meet her?” he leaned toward Poe so that they could speak without yelling. 

“You don’t. She chooses,” Poe laughed. 

“I see,” Ben replied, thinking. Maybe she would feel the connection in the Force, too? He hoped so. 

*

Halfway through her set, Rey was surrounded by the other dancers to conceal her costume change. Harold, as always, was assisting her. “There’s a very important man in the audience, chickpea,” he said cheerfully. 

“Oh? What’s he like?” Rey pretended interest. 

“He’s an important general in the First Order,” Harold was giddy. “We don’t want to insult him.” 

“Of course not,” Rey smiled brightly. “What’s his preference? Bright and bubbly? Innocent and sweet? Or maybe,” she cocked an eyebrow, “smoldering temptress?” 

“Smoldering temptress,” Harold ground out in a low voice. 

Rey nodded, affecting a smile as she stood to finish her song. 

“Which one is he?” She asked curiously during the next musical break. 

Harold took a peek. “The one dressed in all black, being terrorized by that orange BB unit.” 

Rey glanced over her shoulder. The BB unit was beeping frantically at a man with longish wavy black hair and handsome features. His long face screamed aristocracy. 

“Are you sure?” She squinted, moving with the music. 

Harold looked again to see the BB unit attempting to shock a tall ginger-haired gentleman with pinched features. “That’s the one, chickpea!” 

“Alright,” Rey prepared to pour on the charm. 

She was lifted gracefully to the handsome general’s table by the various men on the main dance floor. 

“I’m afraid it’s ladies’ choice, boys,” She said to them in a lilting voice. Smiling at Ben, she offered her hand.

“I believe you were expecting me?”

Shocked, all he could say was “Yes,” in an awed whisper. 

Rey smiled, drawing him out of his seat. 

“Good luck,” his companion said, good-naturedly. 

  
  


*

Ben praised his stroke of good luck as he followed her through the halls of the bordello. He was so intent on planning what he would say to convince her to come with him, he barely even noticed the twining of the Force signatures around some of the rooms they passed. 

_ How far was she going to lead him? _

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a red door, and she held it open for him to enter. 

The room was all red velvet, accented with diamonds and rubies. Ben almost shook his head at the show of opulence. No wonder this was such an expensive place. 

Rey smirked, walking over to a table in the corner. “Would you like something to eat? Maybe some champagne?” 

“I’d rather just get it over with,” he said quickly. 

She seemed shocked by this, but recovered quickly. “I see. Well then. Won’t you join me on the bed?” She suggested. 

“I’d really rather do it standing up,” he stammered. 

Her eyes widened. “O-kay.” She scooted to the end of the bed. 

Ben was at a loss for words. How should he begin? 

“I’m sorry. It... just takes a minute for inspiration to strike.” He walked to the far end of the room, running his hand through his hair. How could he possibly explain a mystical connection to someone who probably believed the Force was a myth? 

“Oh, yes.” She stood and crossed the room, coming to stand before him. “Let mummy help.” 

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin when she cupped his dick through his pants. He stepped quickly away from her out of shock and an instinct for self-preservation. 

“I-it’s a little bit funny. This...feeling inside.” He started to explain when he’d gotten control of himself. 

She tilted her head. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” she said, stepping toward him. The poor girl looked so confused that Ben had to smile. 

“It’s not that,” he assured her. “I just want to talk.” 

She looked surprised. “Just talk?” 

Ben was sorely tempted to taste her and enjoy her, but if he did that he could destroy any hope of gaining her trust. She needed to know that if she left with him, he would expect nothing of her in return. 

“Leave with me,” Ben blurted out breathlessly. 

*

“Leave? And go where?” Rey sat back down on her soft, red blankets. For a moment, she thought she had displeased him. Now he wanted to keep her? 

He seemed to consider. “You have a gift. Don’t you feel it? Close your eyes. Feel the light. It has always been there... Hasn’t it?” 

Rey forced herself to focus, closing her eyes and feeling the curious warmth flowing around her and through her. “Yes,” she almost whispered. 

“That’s the Force that you feel. Let me teach you. I could use your help,” Ben pleaded. 

“Teach me?” Her expression brightened. “I could feel you before I saw you. Was that the Force?”

“Yes,” Ben answered, confident that it was the truth. 

Suddenly, there were voices outside the door. “General, you have to hide,” she began, starting toward the door. 

“I’m not a general,” Ben said smiling. 

“Not a general?” She squeaked. 

“No, I’m…” He didn’t get the chance to finish because the lock turned and Rey grabbed his arm and shoved him into her armoire, slamming the doors shut on his startled cry. 

Rey turned abruptly, pressing her back to the doors of the armoire as Harold walked in with a smartly dressed ginger-haired man. 

“Chickpea, this is General Hux,” Harold grinned obscenely. 

“Greetings, General. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said in her sultriest voice, extending her hand. She heard the creaking wood of weight shifting inside the armoire behind her. 

“The pleasure, I’m sure, will be all mine.” Hux pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

Rey suppressed a shudder. What was she going to do? She bit her lip, thinking about Ben in the armoire. She had to get him out of here. He could be killed, and already she liked him too much to allow that to happen. 

As Hux crowded her further against the armoire, she was reminded of the feline that hung around in the alleys behind the club. She tried very hard not to imagine an orange tabby in front of her, but laughed softly anyway. 

“Do you think something is funny?” the General said, irritated. 

“N-no,” Rey tried to diffuse the situation, but it was too late. Hux raised his hand to hit her and she reacted on instinct, kneeing him in the groin. He dropped to his knees and Rey scooted away from the Armoire doors. 

At that moment, Ben slammed open the armoire doors, accidentally knocking Hux out cold. 

They both gazed at the unconscious General, stunned. 

“Oops,” Ben said without remorse, still staring down at Hux. “Nice job. Are you ok?” he asked, glancing up at her. His concern for her was palpable. 

“I’m fine. What do we do about him?” she gestured to Hux’s unconscious body. 

The man looked at her and grinned. “Is there a garbage chute?” 

“Yes, in fact there is,” she said with a smile, in perfect understanding. 

  
  


*

  
  


They returned to the red room a short while later, laughing. 

“Oh, but now the First Order will probably destroy Canto Bight,” Rey said, suddenly dismayed. 

“They won’t. Trust me,” Ben assured her. 

“And who are you, exactly?” She cocked a brow. 

She watched his face turn red up to the tips of his ears. “I’m the Supreme Leader,” he mumbled so softly that she almost had to make him repeat it. 

“Supreme Leader?” She was absolutely horrified. “You’re Kylo Ren!” 

“Only to them. To you, I can be Ben. Just Ben,” he said earnestly, and she could see nothing of the tyrant she’d heard of in this man. 

“OK, just Ben. I’m Rey,” she smiled warmly and offered her hand. “Scavenger turned courtesan.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Rey,” Ben said, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Are you sure you want to wear that?” he asked, indicating her bejewelled corset. At her smirk, he quickly added, “to escape in I mean!” 

“I hid my old clothes here.” She moved the bed curtains aside to reveal a false wall and pulled out a set of dingy wraps, pants, and boots. 

“I’ll just go outside while you change.” He started for the door and she couldn’t help but stop him, pulling him into a kiss. He softened after a moment of surprise and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened obediently to her, tasting of champagne and something spicy. Cinnamon? Yes, that was it. 

Rey kissed him until they were both breathless. Breaking the kiss, she drew a breath and pressed her lips to his lightly before stepping away, smiling. 

“I just wanted to do that before you became my teacher,” she winked and turned to change, not bothering to make sure he was leaving or even that his back was turned. 

She could see him in one of the mirrors standing, stunned. She undid the laces of her corset and had them almost all the way loosened before he realized what was happening and turned around to give her privacy. 

Rey made quick work of her clothes, laughing softly to herself. So, the Supreme Leader of the First Order was shy. The thought amused her. 

*

She’d kissed him. He considered the softness of her lips and the feel of her pulse beneath his fingertips. She was bold and he liked it. He felt like he had finally met his equal, their bond in the Force thrumming around them.

“It’s safe now,” Rey teased. Just in case, Ben closed his eyes before turning around. He cracked one eye open and was relieved to find that she was only belting her wraps. 

“Let’s go,” Ben offered his hand to her. 

She hesitated briefly.

“It’s time to let old things die,” he murmured encouragingly.

Rey took a breath, reached forward, and placed her small hand in his. 

*

They ran together through the hallways, trying to get away before anyone noticed. As they turned a corner, Rey stopped short. Marie stood before them, hands on her hips, looking fierce. 

“Please, let me go,” Rey begged. 

“Are you sure?” Marie’s eyes softened and she relaxed. 

“Yes,” she said resolutely. “I-I actually feel something for this one. Trust me, you  _ want _ to let me go.” 

Marie seemed to think for a moment. “Go on with you then, Rey. Hurry,” she said. 

They had just started around her when Harold appeared, blocking the door. She could feel Ben’s reassuring presence beside her. Turning to look at him, she saw him nod almost imperceptibly. 

A strange sensation overtook her — it was almost like she could hear him in her mind.  _ I’m here, _ his voice said. _ What do you need? How can I help? _

She nodded back at him.  _ You. Just You.  _

They moved as one. Ben held Harold still with the Force, taking care to be gentle while Rey used a length of velvet rope to bind him.

Once they’d finished, Rey took Ben’s hand again and they ran. Rey laughed as they darted out the door, around the yard, and finally toward the gate. 

*

Ben used the Force to blur the memories of those who witnessed their flight, buoyed by their combined power. With any luck, they would reach the  _ Finalizer _ before Hux... and they  _ might  _ just be able to leave him behind. Accidentally, of course. 

*

Poe Dameron laughed softly to himself. Ben had needed no one’s help finding what he was looking for, or escaping with said booty. 

“Good luck,” he said to no one in particular, as he watched them running through the night. “I can’t wait to tell your mother,” he chuckled. 


End file.
